


The Perfect Role

by Kalatipunan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, MC gets the surprise of her life, Marriage Proposal, Tooth Rotting Fluff, seriously don't we all just want a Zen in our lives?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalatipunan/pseuds/Kalatipunan
Summary: It was another day of work for MC as her boyfriend's manager.She just wants everything to be perfect, only the best for the best man in her life.But today isn't turning out the way that she had wanted. Everything was a complete mess!And MC panics when Zen suddenly gives her the most absurd request.In short, everything isn't just going well for her.That is until...
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, Kang Jaehee & Main Character (Mystic Messenger), V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun & Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The Perfect Role

It had been a few months now since MC agreed to become Zen's manager.

Zen's career had been booming, and he had been getting offers left and right.

People tell her she was perfect for the job. She had been so good at helping boost up Zen's career, and so far everything had been working according to her plans.

But today wasn't exactly her best day as a manager.

Today Zen had a "Very, very, very important shooting" on schedule.

MC had prepared thoroughly for this very day, making sure that everything was perfect.

She doesn't know what the project will be about, but with the way that Zen has been raving about this day, she knew that this was very important for him.

Yet her alarm didn't ring.  
She just felt very disappointed in herself for ruining this, right at the very start of the day.

Now they were late to his shooting.  
And the shooting location was a five hour drive away. The traffic isn't exactly giving way either. It just looks like they won't be getting there any time sooner  
And she felt really, really bad…

She hoped the director won't get angry at Zen for this, or that this won't leave a bad impression for the staff because they made them wait...

MC felt helpless and she was starting to get overly anxious, blaming herself for the negligence and the inconveniences that she didn't even cause.

Zen, who was sitting with her at the backseat of the car sensed that she was feeling agitated so he leaned over and grasped her hand, holding it firmly in his.  
That made her look over at him.

He smiled gently at her "Hey Baby, it's okay. It's okay." He told her in a reassuring voice and gently rubbed circles with his thumb on the back of her hand.

"No it's not! We're late, we're still halfway there, and you haven't even been able to practice your lines yet!" She complained irritably.

MC thought that he would join her in her despair-laced thoughts, but he merely chuckled and closed the distance between them, tenderly kissing her instead.

"Oh Babe, you're so cute." He whispered against her lips, his eyes trained over hers.

MC grew flustered, her face reddening. Zen still had that effect on her…

She still felt like melting every time he gazed at her like that. Every time he kissed her, or held her hand, or said something really cheesy, or did something overly romantic. No matter how many times he did it, MC still wasn't immune to his charms. Guess she'll never be.

She realized she was probably red as a tomato at that point, but she still managed to rebelliously blurt out, "W-what? Aren't you mad or s-something?"

He merely gave her a teasing smile, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

"W-What do you mean 'Why'?! We're late a-and..." She stuttered as he leaned in closer to her, their faces merely inches apart.

"Is that enough for me to get mad at you?" He asked her, seriousness seeping into his dashing features.

"W-well, i-it should be...?" She answered him half-heartedly, her eyes straying away from his.

"Okay then. I'm mad" He said before breaking away and sitting properly beside her, though his hand still tightly grasped hers.

"B- wh- what about your hand?" She asked, the confusion clear in her voice.

"I'm not letting it go. I'm mad, meaning I'm upset. So I need something I love to comfort me." He answered back defiantly, not once glancing in her direction.

That made MC giggle and squeeze his hand.

How long has it been?

They had been together for quite a while now, yet it all still feels new to her.  
But at the same time, it also felt like it was just natural for them to share moments like these. For them to be with each other.

To be in love.

"We're here, Ms. MC." The Driver announced with a smile.

"I'll open the door for you two." said the driver before dropping out.

"No need. I'll do it for her." Zen called back before racing the driver to get the door for MC.

MC bit her lip hard as he held the car door for her with a charming smile on his face, that both of them knew was her fatal weakness.

"Hey babe." He grinned at her

"Oops! I forgot I was mad at you!" He grinned. "Looks like I've already forgiven you."

MC was trying her best to control her smile. She was very much aware that her face was already a burning shade of red from embarassment.

Why was her boyfriend so cringey and cute?

"No way! I need to make up for this mess up." She argued as she took his hand, stepping out of the car.

It was very quick, a flash even, but MC thought she saw a mischievous look dance around her lover's face for a very very brief moment.

"Okay then..." He turned her towards him; his hand grasping her waist the other holding her cheek, their nose bumping.

"Act with me."

"Wh- wHAT?!" She shrieked. BUT SHE WASN'T AN ACTRESS??? Although MC was proud of her talents, acting wasn't one of those.

"N-No way!"

"Aw, please babe?" He pouted and begged with his big red ruby eyes that both know, both know very well, has never failed to sway her.

"NGH- okay fine!" She stomped annoyedly and Zen laughed, taking her into his arms.

"Yay~ My baby's acting with me~!" He cheered excitedly and gave a discreet, knowing wink over at the director which gave a thumbs up towards the happy actor.

"Huh?" MC thought, catching the exchange on the corner of her eye. "They're fine with it?" She screamed mentally.

Zen snapped his fingers and shouted to the staff.

"Hey, she needs fixing!"

"What-"

"I mean she's already perfect and all, She's my baby after all... But she needs to dress up for the role, Hm?" Zen winked at the staff which made them burst into giggles.

"I trust you guys with her okay?"

"Hyun, wait I-"

"See you later, babe~!" He grinned and waved at her while she was being dragged away by the staff.

The staff all laughed and giggled as they fixed her up.

"You're so lucky." One of the makeup artists told her as she sighed dreamily "You know that, do you?"

"Did you see that black haired Dude? He was scorching hot!" one staff exclaimed as she braided MC's hair.

"What-" MC tried to ask before being cut off.

"Not my type, but do you think the other one's taken? The one with the Red hair?" Asked the girl who was fixing a gorgeous white dress. Standing right next to her was a girl who was ironing a long, delicate see through fabric that looked somewhat like a wedding veil.

"Maybe? He looked anxious when he was talking to his phone, the 'im-so-dead-my-girlfriend's-screaming-at-me-dead' while typing furiously at his laptop."

MC couldn't keep up with their conversation at all. Everything was just so confusing to her.

"HOW ARE THEY ALL OKAY WITH THIS???!" She screamed internally as she started to panic about messing the whole thing up once the cameras roll but then a gentle hand took hers and she looked over to her side. It was a beautiful young lady with curly, yellow-blonde hair and bright green eyes. She smiled kindly down at her and then turned to the staff.

"Everyone, leave. She's about to change outfits now."

The staff finished up her hair and makeup, and then all left the trailer, giggling and telling her "Good luck!" and "Congratulations!" which all the more confused her.

MC stood up from her seat and walked over to the lady who stood by the table, inspecting the big white gown that MC had assumed was a wedding dress.

She walked beside her and asked in a soft voice.  
"Is this really okay?"

The lady turned to her with a soft expression in her eyes.

"Yes, dear. Come on, let's get you dressed up."

"But... What are my lines?" MC asked the lady as she helped her put on the very intricate and beautiful dress.

"Just one. It's easy to remember too."

"What is it?"

"Yes."

"What?" She asked as the lady zipped her dress up "Excuse me can y-"

"Now, now," the lady clapped and winked at her. "Let's get you put out there. We're running out of time."

And she gently pushed MC out of the trailer.  
MC almost stumbled and flipped over, with her wearing delicate high heels. She held onto the trailer door for balance, and then took in a deep breath as she composed herself and looked up.

"Wait, I'm st- woah..." MC took everything in sight, the gently lighted lanterns that decorated the sky, the soft flowers that raced through the set and-

"Oh my god."

Is that Seven? What's he- is that Saeran beside him?! Jumin?? Jaehee and Yoosung too.

Even V! What's going on...?

"What- guys I...?" She trailed off.

"For a long time, I thought I'd have to quit acting in order to find a person who'd cherish me." A voice suddenly spoke out. MC bit her lip in confusion. We're the cameras already rolling? But she still wasn't ready.

"But I couldn't do that, no? This is my passion..." The voice continued to say.

"So it was a game changer, when you walked into that apartment, MC."

MC turned her head and searched for the source of that oh so familiar voice, the sky turning a pretty shade of pink and purple above them.

"You're here with me."

A pause.

"And I'm here with you..."

And there he was.

Standing with a beautiful black suit. His gorgeous silver hair was tied neatly up in a ponytail. His ruby eyes warm and loving.

He was ten feet away, holding flowers by the platform that stood against the setting sun.

"Hey Babe." He called out to her and held his hand out waiting for her to come to him and take it.

And she did. She walked towards him, while covering her mouth and glaring (although happily) over at their friends, her eyes misty.

"Zen, What's going on?" She shakily asks him once he took hold of her in his arms.

"Nothing. Just thought that I..." He trailed off as he started to kneel down in front of her.

"Should ask the most beautiful girl in the world for her hand in marriage?" He grinned sheepishly up at her.

Zen had been acting for a long time now. He had gotten himself a ton of opportunities, a ton of offers. He has already played a bajillion characters.

But not until this moment has he found himself the perfect role: MC's husband.

Her Prince.

Her Forever.

He realized he needed her, and only her.  
The best opportunity that had ever come his way.  
And he would never want to let her go...

"Oh my God..." MC gasped as he brought out a simple and yet beautiful ring.

It was like the ring version of Zen. A stunning silver band casted with a single, glimmering red ruby, sure to catch anyone's eye.

"Hey, baby. We've been together for quite a while now. But it feels like forever with you." He told her, his voice full of sincerity.

"So what do you say? Let's ditch the boyfriend and girlfriend role with these rings and step up our stage?"

With tears of pure happiness brimming in her eyes she gripped her lover's hand and blurted out "Yes! YES!!!"

Was this a dream? If it were, she never would want to wake up again.

It all felt like a fairytale to her... And here was her Prince standing right in front of her, all shining.

Her White Knight.

He slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, his strong arms wrapping around her.

MC let herself bask in his loving warmth.

Who knew that her not so lovely day would end up so perfect?


End file.
